The Pit
by LeakySneakyOprichniki
Summary: Terra has a Pit that will never be satisfied without her. Aqua has a Pit that can never be filled without him. Graphic content varies by chapter.
1. His Fantasy

It twisted and stung in the pit of Terra's belly and the base of his groin. Burning desire _burned_, and it never ceased its slow blaze until it was satisfied. But, this lust could not be quenched. He needed the satisfaction every day like he needed water. He _needed_ Aqua.

But she would never know it, and he would let himself suffer.

Fantasies taunted him more than the dark. They'd be twisted, bound, and panting as Terra whispered sweet nothings in her soft ears. He wouldn't make her scream, no, he'd dreamed that he would make her sing. It would be loud just like the heavens, and Terra would meet her at the horizon line.


	2. Her Dream

The ceiling held Aqua's secrets; the ones told by her staring eyes. She could not close the curtains of her world to the dark of her clandestine dreams. She was afraid of where her imagination would go. She was afraid to wake up oh so _dirty_.

She wondered what Terra looked like, how he felt, how he tasted. What would he sound like? What would _they_ sound like together under the soft sheets of his mattress? Her thoughts had made the insides of her cheeks raw from biting back moans.

The more question's she asked, the more her sinful dreams answered. Now, they couldn't be contained in fantasy. The deep rooted wanting was too big for the hours of night. It would swirl in the pit of her stomach and surface into reality.

"Are you okay?" Ven would wonder into her room worried of her muffled "cries of agony".

"I'm f-fine Ven. It was just a… bad dream."

That was a bold faced lie, or was it?


	3. Cages

_The definition of an animal: physical, sensual, or carnal in nature._

It was simple, but the personal connection caught Terra's eye. He stared blankly at the dictionary page he just so happened to spot in his search for the word _aesthetic_. Why Ventus wanted him to look it up he would never know.

More than one definition was laid out under the title in bold print. One defined the plain word in one way (the obvious one); another definition would state something else.

"Carnal in nature…" Terra murmured the meaning that stood out to him. He huffed through his nose and snapped the book shut completely forgetting why he had even needed to pick the dictionary up in the first place.

Shaking his head he sat on his bed causing a few protestant squeaks to pop from his mattress frame. Terra sighed, his picture probably belonged in the margin classification of the dictionary he had just gracefully threw at his table and missed.

Based on how the months were passing by, Terra _knew_ he was turning into an animal.

Aqua's scent made his blood hot, her very presence made his mouth water, he could track her very essence from a continent away, and there was something…else; something that he couldn't quite describe. It wasn't a violent urge, but it wasn't a gentle feeling either.

He recalled them both being in the kitchen at once only days ago. She sat her pretty little self on the counter, and lapped her pink tongue at a spoon full of peanut butter…He shook his head again and rubbed his face. The pit of his groin grew hot hard. Terra might have done something inappropriate if Ventus hadn't of been there. Like always.

"I can't go on like this!" Terra panted.

You can't hold back, chain, or sedate an animal forever.

**Authors Notes:**

**So, any predictions on were this might be heading? Reviews are like candy, spread the love and sugar sweetness. I'll write more. ;)**

**Uuuuhhhh, I'm soooo tired. **


	4. Seams

Aqua never liked being alone. She always craved the company and comfort of her master and friends, but most importantly Terra.

Terra was her solid earth. She couldn't bear to be without him, but her self control was wearing thin just like the walls of her subconscious. Imagination was a powerful thing, and Aqua's was no exception. In Aqua's mind's eye sheets were caresses and open arms, and a pillow was a warm body.

She hugged the soft pillow. Her long milky legs wrapped around the ginger tinted silk. Aqua rubbed pulled at it. Her fingers ghosted over the hem as she imagined the smooth line of a back. _His back_. Aesthetic came to Aqua's mind. She remembered Ven's ramblings from earlier today. Terra had a beautiful body and she only wished she could have it here and now so she wouldn't feel so _alone_. She wanted him to hold her at night; to keep her warm and safe, but it was something she knew she'd never have.

Aqua had already made her choice. She salvaged what innocence she had left and decided upon herself to avoid him. A hot tear rolled down her face. She buried herself into the cushion. A muffled whimper escaped from her lips. She wanted Terra _so bad_, that it _hurt_.

In stung in the pit of her chest, she was ripping at the seams.

**Author's Notes~**

**Well I'm not sure how to feel about this chapter. Oh well! Moving forward. I'm pretty sure you guys would like to read more **_**content. **_**Patients I'll get there. **

**R&R Please.**


	5. Hallways

Some say "Silence is Golden", but in this situation silence was red hot and ice cold blue. Red was for Terra's skin, and his blurred vision. Blue was the tint of Aqua's skin and for her held breath. Hallways were too narrow, a room was much too small, and feelings were far too great to fit in one world. Everything was purple, and eluding one another was pointless.

Aqua couldn't avoid the fact that she couldn't avoid him. No matter how much she tried the attraction would pull her in. The sound of Terra's voice made her whole being freeze, and just his presence set her on edge. It was killing her slowly on the inside. She hated it. She hated the fact that she knew it wasn't right to want him—to have him, and she'd have to see him every day. That wasn't the only problem; Ven was becoming suspicious of her behavior. It was a matter of time before Terra would notice, too.

But, she didn't know that Terra had problems of his own. The kinds that popped up hard, long, and burning in the middle of the night and lingered embarrassingly in the morning. The kinds of problems that spiked the inky black temptation in his heart and made him want so _badly _when ever Aqua was around.

And she was around now.

"Um, guys?" Ven snapped his fingers. He was walking with Terra in the hall way, and the next thing he knew they'd bumped into Aqua and no one was talking. The silence was so awkward, and he had no idea why.

"I was just going to my room," Aqua murmured and tried to shuffle past them. She made sure to steer clear of Terra, but the narrow hallways of their master's castle were working against her.

"You were in you're room all day yesterday!" Ven huffed. "You said you'd help Terra and I with that spell." Ventus poked out his bottom lip and pouted.

"I'm sorry Ven, I-," She was cut off when Ven bursted out again.

"And why are you avoiding Terra?"

"Ven…," Terra hissed.

"What's wrong with the both of you?"

"Ven," Terra' eyebrows furrowed.

"I hope you're not fighting. Please don't fight. You never even looked up my word yesterday!" Ven gasped out of breath.

"_Ventus_!" Terra grabbed him harshly by the waist and cupped a hand over his mouth. Ven mumbled a sigh through the cracks of Terra's large hand.

"Calm down." Terra slowly released the boy's mouth.

"Ugh! Then what's wrong with you guys!" Ven pleaded with his eyes.

Then there was silence.

No one said a thing. No one could.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated this story in a while. My highest apologies I know I kept a lot of you waiting. **

**So, how do you like it so far? I have a very good view on were I want this to go, but send me your suggestions or thoughts. I really want some feedback from my reviewers. **

**Until Next time!**


	6. Doors

It whispered seductively in his ear. Terra couldn't ignore it. Darkness is loud. Master Eraqus' solid voice drowned out in Terra's consciousness.

_You want it._

_You want it._

_You want it._

"I do," His own voice echoed in his mind.

_Then take it. Who's going to stop you?_

"…,"

"Terra?"

"…,"

"Terra!"

"Huh?"

"Were you listening?" Master Eraqus raised a black eyebrow and it twitched with irritation.

"See! There's something wrong with him! There's something wrong with both of them!" Ventus leapt off of a swivel chair and frowned.

"Terra," Eraqus sighed. "I want both of you to talk and get to the root of whatever it is that's gotten into the both of you. You're worrying Ventus, and you're worrying me."

Terra nodded. "Yes, sir,"

The ringing came to his ears again and his vision turned. The hallway he entered tinted red the more he walked. It was something he was becoming familiar with.

_You know what you want, Terra._

_**Take it.**_

**Author's Notes:**

**Muhahahaha! Another short chapter! I really wouldn't count this as a chapter though. But, I guess it is. This is just a little tid bit since you all have been so good to me. Isn't he just TERRAble? **

**Give me a review my lovelies! Thoughts and suggestions fuel my fire!**


	7. You End Up on the Floors

There was a firm knock at the door.

Aqua's head snapped up from the pillow she had been clutching. Dazed she read her night stand clock. It was well into the evening. With a sigh she whipped a tear from her cheek. The knock came again, but much louder.

"Who is it?" She fidgeted at the edge of her bed, and listened for a voice.

"I-It's me," Aqua froze. "Can I come in?"

She bit on the tip of her nail and searched her mind for an answer.

"Aqua?" Terra asked again when a reply never came.

"Yes," She blurted. A lump formed in her throat as she heard the door creek open. She peered at Terra as he appeared out of the door frame. His coffee colored pajama pants swept softly against the carpet on the sides of his bare feet. His facial expression was as docile as it usually was.

"Are you okay?" Terra kept his distance and sat on the farthest edge of her bed.

"I'm fine," She whipped a wisp of moisture from her chin and eyelids.

"Are you sure?" Terra crossed his hands and slumped over to rest his elbows on his knees. His muscles grew tense. He didn't want to stay in Aqua's room for too long.

"Yes." She muttered barley above a whisper.

"Master wanted us to talk," Terra stared at the floor.

"He did?"

"Yeah,"

"Terra, I'm sorry if I've been wrong to you," Aqua sank her nails into her bed sheet. "It's just that-," there was a painful churn in the pit of her stomach. "I mean I'm just," she trailed off.

"Whatever it is, it's okay. I'm not angry at you Aqua. I know you don't mean to. I'm sorry,"

"Sorry for what?" Her eyes wide she stared at him. "You've done nothing wrong," Aqua lifted up her legs and hugged her knees.

"You could say that," Terra clutched his wrist.

_You want it…_

_You want her…_

"Terra, I really am sorry," summoning her courage, she inched closer to him. She bit down on her lip, and ever so often met his eyes. Her heart pounded loudly in her rib cage. Slowly, she bravely set her hand on his.

"I know you are. Regardless of why, I'm still there for you," Terra's gaze fell towards their hands, and without thinking, he pulled her in for a hug.

"Hhn!" Aqua gasped. She hadn't felt the warmth of one of his hugs in a long time. His large arms held her firmly against his chest. She buried the side of her face into his shoulder and tightly hugged him back.

He rocked her back and forth until they ended up sitting on the floor. It provided a break, a release- sudden relief. But, how long would that last?

_Take her Terra!_

You start a pit and let it burn. Twigs won't be enough to fuel the fire.

**Author's Notes:**

**There you go! Was that long enough? :'D **

***Sniff* I don't have the stamina that I used to and, ughhhh. I'm so tried. D:**

**Review maybe I'll find the energy to carry on!**


	8. Light the Flame

Absolutely spontaneous. Like combustion…

Aqua's world blurred like water plashed upon a dusty black canvas. She wasn't given a warning to properly react. She wasn't given an option of _no_. Not that she wanted it.

It was quiet, silent, and suddenly— a lion roared.

Terra had lost control of his thoughts for only a moment, but it was enough to let the dam break. It was enough time for him not to think. It was enough time for him to plant a kiss he never meant to give. It was enough time for his good judgment to completely and utterly _snap_.

A fire lit in his eyes and hot coals charred in his hard kisses.

Aqua was smothered in astonish as he raided her of affection. She tried to mumble his name. He only kissed harder; so hard that it almost hurt.

"Hnh! Ter-," She mumbled again out of breath. His teeth nosily clicked against hers. Hot stinging waves ran down her back, and shot searing arrows between her legs making her sticky wet. This was Aqua's wildest dream, and she was absolutely terrified. Confusion had taken her mind. What was happening? Why was Terra…?

"Aqua?" Terra panted deeply.

"Hhngh," Her legs rubbed harshly into the carpet. Terra had wrapped his hands under her thick thighs.

"Uhn," he grunted lifting her off of the ground. "Please forgive me…,"

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorrry! I'm so sorry! I'm sooooo sorry! I know it's painfully short! I know what you guys want. You'll get it. I promise. I've just been building up to get there! Ughhh, I'm so tired. D: Too, tired to check a fifth time for mistakes.**

**This is a time for suggestions. You've been witting for it. It'll be three chapters long! I swear! Tell me what you want. It's the least I can do for torturing you. I'll take each suggestion into consideration for my master plan. Originally I was going to have 12 chapters, but I had to make it 15. Heh. Again! I'm SORRY~**

**BY THE WAY! Have any of you paid attention to my chapter titles? Or, read them in order by chance? :D**


	9. She Said His Name

"Terra?" She said his name. She could feel the vibration as it traveled from her mouth to his. He broke away hastily. His panting became loud as he heaved deeply—savagely in his chest. He dipped in to kiss her again pressing Aqua's back flush into the mattress.

"Terra?" She couldn't breathe.

"I know," Terra moaned planting affectionate kisses along the smooth line of her jaw. He migrated to the soft flesh of her neck and under her left ear. His breath was hot, his voice husky. "I-I can't stop. I can't stop myself. I wanted you for so long." Aqua could feel his mouth move against her skin.

She could barely form words. "You wanted me?" Terra flicked his long, flat, wet tongue over her throat. She gasped and grounded a small hand into his messy brown hair.

"Yes," Terra groaned.

"Then don't stop," Aqua whispered closing her eyes.

"I won't stop,"

Aqua tightened the grip of her legs around Terra's waist. She wrapped her arms over his back as far as they would go. Slowly, she slid the hem of his white pajama shirt up to reveal the rigid plane of his stomach. Terra paused to allow her to lift the shirt up and over his shoulders. Her hungry hands caressed each muscle. His skin was smooth and firm, and hot to the touch. Aqua ghosted her fingertips along the line of his sides hooking her fingers into the solid muscles in his hips. Terra's body felt like absolute bliss.

Terra hummed an approval. He gripped Aqua's broad thighs, and groped a round behind through black ankle length tights. He rubbed and squeezed, then gave her a light 'smack'. Aqua let out high pitched squeaks and whimpers. She could feel the unbearable heat flood her insides. Her stomach fluttered. Terra gave her butterflies.

"Ah…," She sighed. Terra sucked on her collar bone littering her neck and chest with red marks. When the morning came, they would be covered by her undershirt, and he would be the only one who knew they were there.

Terra moved down and hummed against the gully of her breasts while gliding his hands under her tank top. No part went untouched. He felt the soft, and ruff patches of her stomach and back. Every scar, every spot was savored under his ravishing hands. Aqua's back arched sharply as more sensations clouded her senses. She whimpered when Terra stuck his fingers under the straps of her bra. He traveled around the lace tapping and massaging with his palms. He cupped a breast and kissed under and round her clothing.

"Can I take of your shirt?" He mumbled nuzzling into to collar bones.

"Yes," She moaned. Her shirt was discarded to a random spot on her bedroom floor.

Terra stopped at her bra. "Are you sure?" He began to unhook the straps.

"Yes," Her black bra joined her shirt on the floor.

**Author's notes:**

**Freak Dangit this was hard to write. Bob Saggot it took me a day. It was fun though. :D I hope you had a fun time reading it, because there shall be more. **

**Review my darlings, because I am really tired. Ugh, I feel old when it cokes to fanfictions. Heh, I loose my energy easily. :'D**

**Last chance to put in suggestions. If I missed grammar let me know. I'm to tired to look over it a fifth time. **


	10. Foreplay

Never had Aqua felt so close to Terra, but neither had she felt so afraid. She shivered as he suckled like a new born. His ridged abdominal graded roughly against hers. Heavy hands dug into her arms pinning her down with harsh force. Every muscle in his body was tense concealing an inner demon that was begging to mercilessly enthrall her. With every minute the day turned to night, and with every hard bite that got harder, obscurity threatened to consume anyone in its presence.

Aqua hissed. Terra left her chest to kiss a trail down her slim stomach. He tongue dipped tantalizingly into her belly button before moving farther down to her waist. He drew lazy circles and edged down her tights with his teeth. He lapped at the creases of her thighs taking in the scent of her arousal. In one swoop his slid down both her tights and her panties just enough to kiss and lick the softness of her inner thighs.

_Mmmm_, laid back was his foreplay. All of it was needed. She needed her some of that.

"Hngh, Terra...," Aqua breathlessly called to him.

He left her tinted red legs and prowled back up to her face. The nonchalant expression that Aqua knew Terra for was replaced with glassy blue eyes and flushed red cheeks. He barely looked like himself.

"Come here," Aqua sat up slightly, and as he did the same, she guided his hips to where she could easily reach them. One finger ran over the tent that had long formed under his pajama pants. Spooked, she felt 'it' jump. When she paused, Terra growled. Regaining her confidence she ran two fingers curiously across the hidden tip of his erection. It bobbed lightly when she tapped it.

"Oh…," She heard Terra pant.

Daringly she slid down the elastic band of his pants. They paused for only a second so Terra could slip them off of his legs and discard them to the floor. When he returned to his kneeling position on the bed, Aqua opened the fly of his boxer briefs. She ran her palm up and down the hot bare flesh. His penis wasn't per-say long, but Aqua was stunted by its immense girth. She took it fully in her hand. It was _thick_ and _heavy_. She wondered if she would be enough for him.

Inch by inch she leaned over. She was so close that Terra could feel the warmth of her breath. Aqua flicked the tip of her tongue over the reddened tip, and brushed it along the sides. She followed trails of lanes all the way down to the hilt. Terra shivered violently. His deep snarls grew louder. Deeply excited Aqua took his hard erection fully into her mouth.

**Author's Notes:**

**There. I'm going to go ahead and stop this chapter there. Good glory I'm tired. Ughness, I have to check into the doctor tomorrow to see what's wrong with me. Heh, I've been suffering from fatigue (As the Nurse says) for some reason.**

**I really don't mean to tease you, or torture you guys. I just don't have the mental energy to write larger chapters. I burn out and it takes me a long time to get new chapters ups and at em.**

**Um, let me know if I've made any mistakes. Too tired to check over it again, and my eyes are blurring. Night. I need to sleep…**

**P.S. PLEASE tell me you've read my chapter titles in order.**


	11. Emotions Gone Astray

Moan.

Moan again.

Terra moaned—loud.

It was good. Very good, and wet, and it hurt him. But, Aqua hurt him in a good way.

Terra's stomached knotted, then tingled, then set on fire. Electric sparks made his muscles and member twitch.

Up and down. Up and down. Aqua ran her tongue.

Up and Down. Up and Down. She sucked again on the tip taking in the sweet nectar that leaked.

So close now, the lava was going to flow.

And then it stopped.

Terra growled. Oh, he was so near.

Aqua exhaled broken huffs of her breath along the contour of his abdominal. She lurked upwards. Her kisses were falling rose petals. Her finger tips gracing his skin like feathers. He clenched his teeth. Terra felt it. It pulsed violently in the back of his mind and pushed its way to his heart and then flooded his body. And for a split second, Terra was afraid.

He was going to hurt her.

"Make me," Aqua whispered to him. Her voice shook, body trembled—_she_ was afraid. Why? A faint knowing.

When the last word fell from her lips,

He pounced.

_Riiip_. There went her pants. _Riiip_. There went her panties; torn shreds on the carpet floor.

Lips on lips, teeth. Hands on hips, gripping, groping, grinding. A Leg, and then another leg. Terra spread them wide open. Calves rested on his back, and small hands gripped his shoulders.

He slid between her.

"Ah!" Aqua sucked a sharp breathed through the cracks of her bared teeth. It was unexpected, and it had hurt. Her nails made moon crescent indents in Terra's back.

"Huuh…" He inhaled. He could smell the rain in her hair, the sea in her skin.

Terra waits impatiently for the strain of her legs to slacken. When her tension eased, he began.

Let it burn slow…and ferocious.

**Author's Notes:**

**I've been waiting to submit this since…forever. What the freak is up with fanfiction. It took me till know how to figure out how to get around "Error 2" goshness. **

**Well, I am alive and well (for the most part). In my absentness I've been taking trips to the doctor. I had early set pneumonia. No wonder I was so tired. Go Figure.**

**Feed me your reviews if you aren't going to give me antibiotics. **

**Four more chapters to go. :D**


	12. Thump

_Thump…Thump…Thump… _

Terra plowed inside as if he was making beats. The harvest depended on it.

_Thump...Thump…Thump…_

Terra had a strong rhythm.

_Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…_

"Uh!" Aqua gasped as he completely filled her. His base was a little too hard. It rattled her insides, made her teeth chatter. It powered the quake in her legs and the shivering in her heart. She had never felt more in love.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

"Mmm, yes…"

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

"Ah, harder!"

Friction slicked their skin and sat the room on fire. Terra could feel the heat seep through his skin and into the air. His soul burned. His eyes smolder; bright flickering yellow. His hands are hot plates all over her body—breasts, hips, and thighs all over again. Iron bars pin her down. They burn her cold through layers. He warms her with rough affection. More friction.

The world is spinning, blurring, moving, and suddenly Terra is not in front of her anymore. She jolts forward. His hands her thighs. Aqua felt Terra push her down. Her back is arched, her behind high in the air. Her face is buried into her pillows. She jolts.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

She bites.

Terra's got Rhythm.

**Author's Notes:**

**Ehhhh, I'm sleepy. I don't have much to say this time around. ~_~ I'm going to go to bed. I know, I know. It tis suuupor short but meh beg slaves! Just kidding. **

**Review so I can smile in the morning. Once again, too tired to check it over a fifth time.**


	13. Slipping

When she bites he roars.

His hot hand yanks her hair. Her scalp burns. Her legs burn. Her heart burns. Oo, she's on fire. Aqua wobbles on her hands and knees. One half lays in the sheets, bent elbows like a sphinx. The other half, bottom up like a stretched out cat. Tom sinks his claws to steady those sweet trembling thighs. Terra's rhythm moves her on the mattress like she's got bad hiccups. In and out. Up and down.

"Terra?" Her raspy kitty cat whine is long and dragged out. She wants him to go even faster. He can, and he will.

"Shhh." Hot and heavy and hunched over he moans in her ear. His teeth are sharp on her shoulders. The pit coils tighter, burns brighter, the harder, the faster he thrusts.

"You're so tight." Terra's voice does not sound like his own. He thirsts to dominate. He uses his body to weigh her down, his teeth to make her submit, and his hands to pull her where it feels good.

"_Terra!_" She hisses. So tight. Too tight. That hot pressure builds, rising to the surface of her skin and radiating off of her body. She can't take this any longer.

And then everything boils over. She convulses, her vision clouded in a bright light and tiny spots of glitter like the shimmer on moving water. She can't hear the noise she makes, but Terra loves it. The tone is sweet and high in octave. He's never heard anything better. When his wish is granted he shutters dissolving inside of her body. Darkness drips down her quaking thighs.

Panting,he removes himself and rolls over tiredly, onto his back. An drooping affectionate head presses against his neck. And a "I love you" hangs on his lips.

The hours slip away into the early morning.

* * *

Pale rays of morning like slip under the crack of Terra's eyes. He shifts in the warmth of what he thinks is his bed, but he's startled by the weight of another body. He sits up slowly to examines his surroundings. This isn't his bed, this isn't even his room. It's Aqua's. He jumps slightly when he meets her eyes below him. They are half-asleep, glossy, and tame. She smiles sheepishly pulling her bed sheet far past her shoulders and over her nose.

"What did I do last night?" He wonders, mumbling out loud.

"Everything." Aqua's voice is groggy.

He sinks down back against her pillows, and his eyes up toward the ceiling. Unbelievable. Incomprehensible. _She's his_.

"Everything, huh." He sighs in content. Upon further observation he notices how naked they are, _together_. He can fee her soft skin pressed firm against his side. The places where they are closest are glued together with sweat. Under the cover he runs a hand along the line of her back and down her legs.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" In his eyes he's sincere. Where did that _other_ color go?

"Hmmm?" She twists to lie more on her stomach. He dips under the comforter and spots splotches of blue and purple on the sides of her hips.

"I'm fine. More than fine actually." Aqua hums taking his hand in hers. She doesn't see what he does.

"Aqua, I'm sorry." He frowns.

"Don't be." How could she be so nonchalant? She practically purrs. "It's okay."

Without warning Aqua's door is thrown open.

"Aqua have you seen? _Oh!_"Ventus' head peaked around the frame. He was still dressed in his night clothes. A damp towel was clamped in his hand, and a half eaten waffle hung from the side of his mouth.

_"There you are Terra!" _

"The Master asked me to wake you guys up. Er gonna mriss brehferst." He stuffed the rest of his waffle in his mouth. "Smells weird in here." He absently commented.

With wide eyes Aqua subtly sank deeper under her bed sheets. You could barely see her eyebrows.

"Uh, sure thing Ven. J-just give us a second." Terra's heart was pounding. That had honestly scared him. How Ven didn't see anything wrong with them being in the same bed, or Terra not appearing to have half of his clothes on, was beyond his understanding. Terra sniffed the air. It did smell 'weird'.

"Terra?" Aqua's voice was mumbled in embarrassment under her pillow.

"Yeah?"

"How loud do you think we were?"

"I have no idea."

It could have been worse. Their master could have walked in instead...

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**It's been a long long time hasn't it. More than a year I think, but I have finally gotten back to this fanfiction. I am terrably sorry~ You can expect an update tomorrow evening. This fic is just about finished.**


End file.
